Heartbreak
by tatalinda
Summary: What happens when Marinette confesses her feelings for Adrien? In my take, Marinette turns to the only person who can comfort her: Chat Noir.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36513c15c035e3758fd2acbfcb1ed7ee"A/N: I started this short story as a practice for writing the emotions involved with getting your heart broken, but I've been watching a lot of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Miraculous Ladybug/em, so it somehow turned itself into a fanfiction. #Marichat #Adrienette. Anyway, enjoy! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f453d393f6f6f8bd287d9445f7e104a2"I poked my head around the corner of the school hesitantly, clutching a gift-wrapped box the size of a 1" inch binder so tightly that I felt my heartbeat in it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Adrien. /emMy heart fluttered as I watched the blonde-haired boy chat with his best friend Nino. One of my knees buckled without warning as I daydreamt and I slammed my back against the rough brick wall with a surprised yelp. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a358cbf60e2bc5cd3f880eb95eff68""Huh?" In my head, I watched Adrien turn and look for the source of the sound. My heartbeat felt fierce enough to break through my chest. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't look! Don't you dare look!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175dfb3047af9209c7fbfe62b2fb1aa4""Adrien?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7be7afd10835f20caf721eca0e9a9829""Sorry, I thought I heard something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68bd5c60bd52b95c039b0fa63ee1e809""No sweat. So, after I beat the mini-boss, I realized that I forgot to save before..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0d60c365866895c025ce5a2fb187b83"The boys' voices faded as I focused on slowing my breathing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Am I sweating? /emOh, golly, I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/em sweating. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Adrien wouldn't notice. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here goes nothing.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa3019bf93bc120ba9fc7ff426fb8bf5""Hey, girl!" Someone bumped me from behind. I resisted the urge to squeal again. "Oh, Alya," I breathed, failing to mask my failing respiration. "H- H- Hi what are you- I mean..." I cleared my throat and whispered, "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c04a4049fba8b5ad36fa8c15d99914e5"Alya glanced at the school to her left and the fence to her right. The sun glinted off her square-framed glasses and her wavy ombre hair swished with every motion. "We go to school here," she reminded me with her refined deadpan. Finally, she noticed the box in my arms. "Ohhhh!" Alya grabbed my elbows and caught my gaze excitedly. "You're finally doing it?!" she whisper-screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38e8cbd1a68e3bfc91c9d68b76a1c55"I laughed unconvincingly and choked on my own spit. "I'm going to try, at least..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c06b8f30e19bc2b5f0e0594c337cd4d"Alya laughed and folded her arms as she took me in. "Hearts. Really?" she asked with a fake scoff, raising a single pretentious eyebrow. "They're classy!" I retorted defensively, pulling the gift and its cliche paper further into myself if that were possible. "I'm sure he'll love it," Alya consoled me. She unfolded her arms and snuck a peek around the corner. "Oh my goodness, Mari - he's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"right there./em" An all-too-familiar gleam lit up her face as she concocted a plan. "It's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"perfect./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df073557a7607497bcccfd5e33549449""Isn't he?" I agreed with my hands clasped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60e41132327029d21fc4ebc258f09259"Alya rolled her eyes and turned back to face me. "Ok," she said as she combed my hair with her fingers and fixed my collar, "here's the plan: I'll go pull Nino aside and then you go talk to him before he can leave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935b19574a0c8d7e611f9540b2f3bf67"I nodded breathlessly. My feet clung to the ground like cement and my stomach could've become a professional contortionist, but my head knew that it was time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1522fa09866c75d5d5065de8fbdba57d""Good luck, girl." Alya squeezed my shoulder as she confidently approached Nino. "Hey, Nino! Can I talk to you for a sec? I'm totally lost in physics."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a74233d6068b4b128e4a0d9737f09d"I nervously peered around the corner again. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did Adrien leave? /emWe saw each other at the same time. Adrien offered a small smile and a wave as I felt a horrifyingly obvious crush creep up the nape of my neck. "Hi, Marinette," he called casually. If he noticed the lobster painted on my face, he didn't say anything. "Headed home?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ba25221bdf3a41c5b060ac0a36ce761"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's go time! /emEven walking straight was difficult somehow, but I managed to achieve conversation distance without tripping. "H- H- H- Hi, Adrien, hi! It's, um- so, today, we- I- uh- the sky! It's, um, it's blue."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ecd5faca0acaa18824f6f59e357ce8"Adrien looked up at the sky, a vast expanse of blue dotted with cotton balls. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's even gorgeous when he checks the weather! /em"It really is nice today. Hopefully, it will hold out for the weekend. This Saturday, I'm going..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5e7ad8f9c0628ee40e26e877431cd1"I breathed a discreet sigh of relief before realizing that he asked me a question. "I, uh - I was going hiking, actually. With my family."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb72b4f038bdc0d31aeb16c6c42ebf30"Adrien nodded, agreeing. "I love hiking this time of year."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0657349cd94141f57a4212bdc09dc36"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You could come. /em"You could -" Adrien watched attentively and almost with concern as my face froze, my cheeks flushed scarlet, and my brain struggled to backtrack. "I mean, w- what are your plans for the- until Tues- school- over the week- oh!" I yelped as I subconsciously reached to push my hair behind my ear and dropped the box. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca7dfd7ec4b21a20a1cbdcbe04e818f""Here, let me get that," Adrien offered politely as he bent down to pick it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b105ea0e4792fdd32c16d9b92e3d195""No, it's o- ok!" I stammered and practically tripped on myself in my haste to beat him to it. Suddenly, Adrien's hands were over mine. My gaze snapped up and caught his. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emerald green eyes. /emI felt like I could see his soul. Adrien smiled quietly, and I, after realizing that he was mere inches away, sprung back to my feet, leaving the box. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No no no!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45d004fb4730b5675e13ab2dde92428e"Adrien laughed awkwardly as he followed suit. "Here you go." He smiled as he offered the gift back to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86c50703344220e4d10942d7751dfb9f""Thank yo- " I stopped short with my hands over the box and quickly snapped them back to my side. "A- Actually, that's from you. Ah! No, I mean i- it's a gift for m- you! It's for you." Heat rose on my cheeks and ears for the third time today as Adrien, clearly surprised, looked back at the intricately wrapped (but poorly chosen) paper. "Oh, Marinette, thank you," he faltered. Despite his unconvincing tone, his sincerely sweet smile melted my heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eceea148ab989f22dfb4e8a4d6cdb07d""Anything for you, Adrien," I breathed dreamily. "I mean! -" My spine straightened automatically. "You're we- welcome!" I giggled nervously and glanced at Alya and Nino to my left. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, but the small sign didn't help my butterflies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5edfdbd96dd4b3a971f736a4213c128""Do you want me to wait to open this?" My focus jumped back to Adrien at the sound of his voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f17eb35d22ac52f0a49cd1b947ea62""I, u- uh, no, now! You should, um, o- open, uh, I mean, th- there's a card." I pointed and stared at the cute white note tucked neatly beneath the present's glossy red ribbon. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"See, Alya? I remembered this time. /emThe paper was a grave mistake, but no one could dispute the beauty of the card's Celtic border and neat calligraphy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e395d6d41ecb3124653136dc23f09bdd"Adrien followed my finger and grinned. "It's beautiful, Marinette!" Again, my insides melted in response to his genuine smile. "So are you... I mean, today! Th- the sky. Pretty." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have no idea what face I'm making right now. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c629a02f04108b2bf84c078d4f39ee2"Whatever my expression, it must have amused Adrien because he laughed lightly as he opened the envelope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e888ba7d4bf008777d3c821c2d17eb51""Adrikins!" Chloe appeared out of nowhere and knocked the card out of Adrien's hand and the wind out of Adrien as she threw her arms around his neck. "You simply em style="box-sizing: border-box;"must /emcome with me," she gushed as she peeled herself off of him and studied his face at arm's length, hands still hanging onto his shoulders. "Daddy bought me a special surprise for Valentine's Day and I want you to be there!" She phrased the command like congratulations and hooked her arms around his. "Come em style="box-sizing: border-box;"on, /emlet's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go /emalready."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3ce03e9683015e2070e684f8867d24""Actually, Chloe, I wasn't done talking to Marinette," Adrien said gently as he bent down to retrieve the dropped card. My jaw dropped as Adrien wiped the card clean on his designer shirt, leaving a disgruntled-looking Chloe. I held my breath and carefully studied Adrien's expression as he read the card. His face stayed still as stone, but Chloe's face lit up devilishly as she read my heartfelt message from over his shoulder like an overtly curious parasite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90539438544dbed562ee116844ebd6e4""Thank you, Mari!" Adrien looked up at me, beaming. "I like you, too: you're a great friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb139939f620db37f001a62e45d1708""Oh, I- uh..." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I guess the hearts weren't too obvious after all. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79a88b4485e0d386608a1d98e904300d"Chloe sniggered mischievously as she leaned towards Adrien again. "Oh, Adrikins, you know how Marinette is with words. What she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really /emwanted to say was that she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"loves /emyou!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e6ef382cc8446a145160cf2e19608a"Adrien's smile evaporated, leaving a concentrated form of confusion. "Marinette, is that what you meant?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41284edcf2499329ead95b91b8aa43a5"I froze in place. For at least a millennium, my eyes stopped seeing, my brain stopped thinking, and my heart stopped beating. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's confused, not happy. You know what that means. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf16ec727d0030f416d409b0c31e59a3"Chloe laughed, almost maniacally. Although Adrein's attention never wavered, her mirth caught Alya's. After one glance at my face, she broke off from Nino and rushed to wrap her arm around my shoulders. Only a fraction of my brain registered Alya's presence. The rest replayed Adrien's shocked, even disappointed, expression on repeat over and over again... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153a8f634c602e486df167e320dbc3e2""Mari, we gotta go!" Alya chimed. "Don't forget that you promised to help your dad today at the bakery. Oh, sorry, Adrien," she added as if she hadn't noticed the dazed boy. "I'll make sure Mari calls you, m'kay?" My gaze bored into the ground as Alya efficiently steered me off school property and around the first corner. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63be544308e75b596c406e2e914540dd""Alright, girl," she said, turning to face me and planting a comforting hand on each shoulder. "Spill." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f98e4b1ea66550bd396bbc413f5997b"Immediately, Niagra erupted from my eyes. "Oh, Alya, it was h- h- horrible! I stuttered everything and Chloe laughed and I dropped everything and now he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"knows /emthat I like him and he'll be embarrassed of me and we'll never raise two children in a reasonably priced townhouse and grow old together and watch em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Notebook /emtogether in matching rocking chairs like in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Up /emand -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d39c3769b96a21ef2900e355553a3c""Girl, slow down!" Aly turned me back towards my house again, walking slowly with both arms around me. I nodded quietly and rubbed my eyes like a sleepy child. My emotions faded with the adrenaline, replacing flushed cheeks and pounding blood with dragging feet and a listless gaze. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a615f4cbe00f94383d1efd5cd0711c1""It'll be ok," Alya promised, cueing into my sudden mood change. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="790d15bfe564ad8edbde11c9bc587ed1""...ok." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31368cb092d919fecd01c8c21235db14".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf370ad7588ed06d5b6e271432989fb"I tucked the blanket tighter around my shoulders with a shiver. The brisk night air toyed with my low pigtails, but the thick comforter kept everything else warm. At least, my body was warm. My heart beat slowly, like a five-ton stone reluctantly regulating my blood flow. I sighed acutely and sunk deeper into the wicker patio chair. All the lights of Paris twinkled at me as I hid on the patio rooftop connected to my room, but I still felt like a lost spirit floating aimlessly in pure darkness. I moaned softly and pulled the comforter completely over my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a7e2da2f027aeb2a8f1ed6812d6f21"It was dark inside my fabric cave. Rather than surrounding me, the darkness seemed to emanate from inside me. My skin deflected any heat that the blanket insulated, keeping my heart icy and numb. Adrien's words rang through my head, each one a distinct and piercing strike to my core. The shots rippled through my heart like chilled arrows, freezing the fabric it tore. Numbness leaked out of the wound, slowly drowning me from the inside out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="815b18487d07342b8b79052e526c7c4d"I closed my eyes and allowed my rampant emotions to overtake me. Alya had walked me home, but she couldn't stay long, and I felt the absence of her stabilizing presence like a missing leg. Humiliation, regret, anger, and, most poignantly, despair washed over me with the crushing force of a tsunami. I choked back a sob and forced my hands to unfurl from their tight fists. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I should've known he wouldn't like me! I'm too awkward, too clumsy... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9794e29f3c55e2438abffbfe28b139ee"Suddenly, I realized that I and my cocoon of feels were tipping dangerously far to the... left? My sense of direction didn't exist in the fabric cave. I splayed out my arms and legs, kicking and grabbing futilely at the thoroughly tucked blanket. The blood rushed to my head as I finally fell off my chair and landed with a yelp on something... soft? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf063980f1618b6370c411c5b2287b50"The soft thing chucked, its accompanying shake warm and familiar. "Falling for me so quickly, princess?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa92ab5e6ba96c01a1561b689782547"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chat. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11893a94e748aa81cc1180723d86174a"Chat Noir slipped one arm under my knees and another beneath my back and gently set me back in the chair. "How are you feline tonight, princess?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734e1a91982496ac76bf43af57e70d0a"I moaned from my fabric cave, the comforter still pulled over my head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8daa9455f9883871ca5300705773bae9""Princess?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847182ebb6f586488d7f26287a2ce6db"I slowly tugged at the square of blanket over my head, revealing a very concerned superhero backlit by the highlights of Paris. "I'm sorry, Chat. I'm not quite myself tonight." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="200cfa9883c3abd541b2f320f5378029"He nodded understandingly and sat back on his haunches, clearly set on staying with me. "Did something happen?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc065abb41141d3001e8ea274f788d5"My gaze wandered towards two abandoned mugs and my calligraphy pen on a small patio table nearby. "You could say that." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b688dda4e7340643b642b22eae91f93"Chat followed my gaze, his feline eyes almost luminescent in the night. "I take it I'm not your first guest tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06f3dfba219aca34a2440928b8b98a47""No, but don't get too jealous, kitty." I teased him out of habit. Chat noticed and hesitated before responding. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef9a901a05cdabdbc4514ff5c137ee2""I have something I want to show you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f40de60d649a09b1a7b7669e6e185a9f"I looked back at him slowly. Everything felt slow. "You know that I love spending time with you, Chat, but I'm not feeling up to it." I burrowed slightly deeper into my fabric cave (which now had a skylight). /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b50042c7fd1826d38d950256127a33""Was that a compliment?" Chat's hand (paw?) flew to his mouth and his emerald eyes widened in mock horror. "Mewow, it must be bad." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b156f1a28c84df516833bc6922803d84"I offered him a weak smile. "You don't know the half of it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95bbc0d1ad15cd49079b1f41deb7cb0a""That settles it." Chat Noir stood and lifted me again, comforter and all. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9956ef77de16ec44246f2b17b9b2e056""I never agreed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bedf87b2caa13de61025746926ec1de""You don't have to." Chat flashed me a mischievously flirtatious smile as he pulled out his baton. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca0af6804c275ce8567ef1fab0cc193"Despite my protest, his company warmed my heart somewhat. I also secretly appreciated getting away from the heavy emotions I'd left on my patio. Chat was warm, even through the comforter, and I curled up slightly against him, telling myself it was for safety reasons. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3643dd0f0d9c377d86cd28cd22398b39""Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at my he- the hero as he extended his baton, sending us fifteen, maybe twenty feet above my patio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b88cba35eca9792023c0b3ef8037e29b""You'll see," Chat promised with a wink. We fell together. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43658a3ee2f5291492288104a2ad485d".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e62b62f2c09811f0ee2c883689629f""It's too cold for ice cream."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246bafa7407f9132a16302b93757408b""Nonsense," Chat demurred as he set me down. "I'm pawsitive that this is exactly what you need." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3d27b79ba89635a2a501b75172acc1"André smiled as we approached his cart. He was positioned at the corner of a small city street with a cobblestone road and mosaic sidewalk. Antique buildings bordered the roundabout and, when combined with the oil lamps and hanging flower pots, established a pleasantly Victorian atmosphere. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac7904d83977a5af17837b1cfe2d544""Ah, my favorite cat and his lovely companion, Marinette," he called, smiling warmly at both of us. Chat snuck me a quick grin before stepping up to the counter. "I'd like to purrchase two of your best ice cream cones, please," he said politely, throwing in a superhero pose for no apparent reason. I giggled silently at his antics and shrugged my comforter slightly higher up my shoulders; it was chilly out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b3b7b083da4bbe7f3b62ba8f095a77"André beamed, a charming look on him. "Right away, monsieur!" he promised enthusiastically as he ducked beneath the countertop. He reappeared within seconds, handing each of us a beautifully crafted delicacy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f04b80628df67dfcb9a8aee783a9188a""For you, Chat Noir, chocolate sweet as the smiles of all you save, vanilla for the innocent smile behind your mask, and toffee bits for the cover of darkness that protects your loved ones." Chat Noir, mouth momentarily agape, accepted the treat like an award. "Thank you, monsieur," he said genuinely before reassuming his carefree persona with a dramatic bow. "This dessert looks absolutely purrfect," he gushed. André rewarded him with a full, sincere chuckle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e09e2ca71a065d6ca252a7cc9a49fa""And you, little lady." André motioned for me to step forwards. I froze in place for a second, surprised to suddenly find both men watching me, but shook myself out of it and stepped up to the counter with a hesitant smile. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Forget about Adrien. Forget about Adrien./em "Don't think I forgot about you, sweet Marinette," André reassured me as he showed me the ice cream in his other hand. It was tall with three pastel scoops adorned with strips of pink frosting draped around the edges like a banner. "For you, I've chosen vanilla for your creativity, lemon for your resilience, and strawberry for your compassion." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f2700da6333e41b6f03ee5003c073d"My heart swelled as I gently took the cone from him. It was almost too sweet to eat. Glancing at Chat Noir to my right, I realized he must've felt the same way. He smiled quietly while looking back and forth between our cones, but he hadn't taken a bite of his. "Thank you so much, André!" I couldn't contain my smile. "I promise to pay you next time I see you!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbbe101e912ac3c89e20b77f7c6ff430""Oh, nonsense!" André laughed again, a cheerful sound that welled up in his belly before bursting out in a wave of contagious mirth. "It's on the house!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="891f6fb23d0b1a421d6d830d66d8d931""You must be kitten," Chat Noir insisted as he pulled out his wallet. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where are his pockets? /em"You have to let me pay for such a work of art." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f9b813de1292e7daab4925bab178ea"André's laugh faded, but his smile stayed full. He planted his hands gently on his counter and looked between us. "You two are so special. The city doesn't thank you enough; consider this a gift on their behalf." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d29d0b759591d7c9bc0cd0f53c7897"I smiled slightly. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Does he know that I'm Ladybug? /emIf anyone knew, I was glad it was André: if anyone could keep a secret, it was him. "Thank you again!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d13e91a142ec7e78155f64a41d495ec"Chat Noir picked off a toffee bit and tossed it in his mouth with a shiver of satisfaction. "This tastes amazing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b44aebda3db06bdf991daa0338d665"The large man laughed again. It seemed more natural for him to express joy than to breathe. "Enjoy, children," he called with a conspicuous wave as Chat Noir motioned for me to walk down the street with him. I waved back at André as he faded slowly out of sight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0167a3c7e6a2b10b872a12663306cc62"Our stroll followed the mosaic sidewalk and hanging potted plants, flowers quietly ruffling in the night breeze. Chat Noir breathed in and exhaled sharply, obviously enjoying the fresh air. "Another purrfect night in Paris!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f56d07f3fa65d3d30a6d7ea77fdb19d""You already used that pun," I reminded him, attention never wavering from my ice cream. It tasted like happiness. For a split second, a vision of a life with Adrien flashed through my mind, but I quickly shook it out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31fe4a91a43d37bf3049ed0a47acff9""Determined to keep me on my toes, huh, princess?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c572ac34664244f469d0b551eeb9948""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some/emone has to do it - Ladybug can't watch you 24/7." I chanced a glance at Chat and caught a warm smile. Despite his cat-like canines, he seemed particularly gentle tonight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d632c83ba59fd62b06c3659795f01c"Suddenly, Chat stopped walking and his paw flew to his head with a hiss of pain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1164b99fee1f0c3c3c80206d8f520934""Chat?" I stopped next to him and instinctively reached out. "Are you ok? What is it?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d728c32252e62c54089a9a39ded44ea"He opened one eye. "You aren't worried, are you, princess?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4bd7971dfaaf167e9cdced07a75fc79"It took me a second to register his smirk. Planting my fist on my hip, I asked in a deadpan that would've made Alya beam with pride, "You're fine, aren't you?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1cddd388641e48d8b3fb04f00011360""Just a brain freeze." Chat pulled his hand away and shook it out, careful to keep his ice cream upright. "I'm feline fine," he added with a pointed smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be4c543b296d9dd440c9eaca52f1a818"I punched him and kept walking to hide my smile. "Of course you are." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580b9b6a00f4f1ca659a0db851c11653"After a few minutes of aimless banter, we reached a bridge. I paused at the halfway point and stared out over the water, yearning for my sketchbook. Moonlight rippled over the water and starlight danced on its miniscule crests. The river was no Seine, but the antique houses and shops bordering its bed seemed to overlook it with a similar sense of respect. Without looking away, I reached into my pocket, determined to at least take a picture. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where is it? Oh, right... /emI thought back to leaving my phone on Do Not Disturb in my bedroom. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Darn it. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="765272ffddfce0ccdb9a22a709aedd1b""Princess?" Chat called from the end of the bridge. I turned to look at him while my brain slowly switched gears. "There's a trash can here," Chat added as he approached. "You can throw your ice cream cone out- "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2976c623ec2f9ecc6cd00a899d1570e8"I felt my face light up as an idea formed. "Chat! Do you have your phone?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47117b9f3cb64c681c6348ed92fd529c"He cocked his head, ever a kitty, and pulled out a slim white smartphone. "What do you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6deabbde5b79d8800af191108d694d"I took it from him with a quick smile and spun to face the river again. "Thanks!" The camera clicked and Chat seemed to figure out what I was doing. He leaned casually against the railing, head resting on one fist, and twirled his tail with the other hand. "If you're trying to admire the scenery, you're looking in the wrong direction," he admonished me and struck a pose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63390e9588b6e76ad3d813d67e2ce546"I chuckled to myself. "No, silly kitty. I wouldn't design something based off of you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d2f2484b91c5fda772652e10834daeb"Chat smiled gently and relaxed again. "And why is that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8db871dd9e66d9f4a54eb799caa14896"I thought for a moment while I tapped every icon on the screen until I found his messages app. "I guess because it just wouldn't be... you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8eb42f38a5709b50a25971fe26adf6"The twirling stopped. I logged that observation in the back of my mind, but my attention stayed on the phone. "There!" I smiled victoriously as I found his texting application./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb33a9b38fc7731b875159c1857401c""What are you doing, princess?" Chat asked, jumping onto the railing to get a better look at the small screen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29d6709c6e83246dbddb3b298f7f3912""I'm texting myself the picture I took," I explained as I started typing in my number. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e843be68b4d711f32aad807e7f67b22f""Wait, Mari -" Chat started to say, suddenly reaching out to block his phone, but he wasn't fast enough to hide the phone's contact recommendation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7924a9ae36b082c591cf6bae26e32b4"My jaw dropped. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Marinette :)". /emI looked quickly between Chat and the phone, finally settling on his similarly surprised expression. "You know me in real life?!" I held the phone out at arm's distance like a grenade. The motion knocked my blanket off and Chat smirked slightly as he gracefully jumped down and picked it up again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0583ee140e2d27763c6de42d05bb49""Of course," he readily confirmed, almost immediately regaining his composure. "And you know me. But I won't tail you who I am," he teased. I watched numbly as he took his phone back and sent the text. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now, I kind of want to know... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c3b2a83f25f251878efd16605781b0"I recovered eventually and wrapped the comforter around my shoulders with mock indifference. "That's fine," I confirmed with a curt nod. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d95f33e088158c255abf188ba4b30f96""Oh?" Chat nearly purred. "Are you pawsitive you're not curious at all?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a137035610371a29c9ce4da17a73daea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course, I'm a little curious. /em"It's probably safer this way. For both of us," I added quickly. There was no way he could've guessed my identity as Ladybug from that comment, but I worried he might, anyway, and averted my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e168edff122bcc0784a2dff527c749fa"Chat was quiet for a second. I looked back and found him watching me with an odd look I couldn't decipher. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chat is never this serious around Ladybug... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e24cf1c38b92393913fce6df492d22fd""What is it?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94a12176a26b13c30be1f0bf6fa7a3ae"Chat cocked his head and continued watching me attentively. "Do you think you're ready to tell me why you were crying?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c881e76db4c2c5601d4eadd273934b"My breathing hitched. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Adrien. /emHis beautiful emerald eyes flashed through my mind's eye along with Chloe's shameless gloat and Alya's concerned gaze. "It'd be hard to talk about." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6bdc0f6063bc16e71f7fb77893073a""I think it would help," Chat persisted. His bright green eyes waited patiently for a response. "In fact, I'm pawsitive." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d281d5ea29cdc00b70b4f5f29163dc74""That's another repeat," I demurred as I lifted myself up on the railing next to Chat. He moved one paw closer to me, ready to catch me if I fell. He couldn't have known that I was better equipped to catch him than vice versa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf76cf4e41db1a025e802fbfde523da3"Chat rested his head on both fists valley girl style, clearly prepared to hear some gossip. I couldn't resist a small laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c6b082646004e7eb07c51971d97689""I, uh... I confessed to my crush today." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a87df9e5837a269765766a91b31329"Surprise lit up the back of his eyes, but besides that, he only nodded, urging me to continue. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d15afe2811c6386a2fc796aca54560"I turned my gaze back to my toes, warm and fuzzy in their pink slippers. Panic ebbed from my chest like a poison and already, salty tears pricked my eyes. "He di- I was- It didn't go well." I faltered and choked on the first of many sobs. Chat, obviously startled, scooted closer and wrapped one arm around me hesitantly. His paw hovered over my left shoulder for a second before falling. "How did you tell him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c74b06bda550d9b5e09976dda1c0340"I wiped the tears from my cheeks with my blanket and tried to focus on the beautiful cobblestone pattern on the bridge. "I can't talk to him, so I did what I do best - I made him a gift." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d865e6eaa65de1aff098b65e6481fa"Chat straightened like a board. "What... did you make him, princess?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca69ac5f3763fb44b1d95536da2255c7""It took me weeks," I recalled, "and I never saw him open it, but I think he'll like it." I couldn't help smiling a little while thinking about the present. "So- Sorry, that's not what you asked. I made him a jacket." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be08fce2c053f64d957aa726ee88239""That's very thoughtful of you, princess. I'm sure he loved it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba46fcbf0a0c46be57f5596064523cf7"I looked up at Chat Noir, a little thrown off by his sudden distance. His paw stayed on my shoulder, but he seemed to see something in the distance. "Running out of cat puns?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db365471aba2c190d76d449e1954abe8"My comment brought him back to earth. He turned back to me and grinned with his usual charming confidence. "Fur-tunately, I have a few more up my sleeve. Meow, back to your story. What happened next?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec465cf97168ba7aa4587fb4328b746"I smiled slightly but felt myself frown again as I thought back to that afternoon. "He, um... he didn't get it at first." The tears returned from their short hiatus in full force and my hands flew to my face. "A- And when Ch- Ch- Chloe told him, he s- seemed... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"disappointed/em." The realization hit me like a blow to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" I never stood a chance with him./em Sobs racked my chest as I curled up into Chat Noir, knowing full well that I'd regret embarrassing myself like this later but unable to resists his comforting warmth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69ec3b96b1971456714d4c2c52ffec55"Chat accordingly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his heart, and rested his head on mine. "It'll be ok," he whispered quietly. In the back of my mind, I half expected him to purr. More prominently, painful memories swamped my senses. I couldn't convince myself to forget the furious pace of my heartbeat, the cruel ring of Chloe's laughter, the dull ache of Alya's absence, or even the familiar smell of Adrien's cologne. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d96403bc039e2a8c03b9e14e9d4d22""What does it smell like?" Chat asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f439cc824f7145367853b2dca13bf491"My train of thought flipped off the track. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1ef32a609042893c91ac2a7a5eaa78""Have I been-?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a29ffdd624138aaa4fa47b7afa18b0db""Yes, you said everything out loud." Chat laughed lightly. It vibrated me a little. "Tail me - what's so interesting about this Adrien? He's the model boy, right?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fe045568e58981a6f2af364a36bf667"I nodded, forgetting that he could feel that better than he saw it, and sniffled. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When did my face get so wet? Goodness, I cried a lot... /emA few more tears rolled down my cheeks as I smiled, an unexpected sensation, and daydreamt about Adrien. Despite the familiarity of the habit, it felt unusually bittersweet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca73a0c8e78ea1e245df5f88bcbf3ecc""He's smart, he's funny - he has the most sincere smile," I added with a pause as I imagine it. "Most of all, though, I love him because he's kind." My tongue tripped over the words as I spoke; now that I voiced these ideas, I couldn't contain them. "He always does what his father asks him to do, even though it's hard, and he could never lie or let anyone down. He follows his heart and his heart is pure." I turned to look up at Chat Noir, still beaming, but my light faded when I noticed a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry, was that too cheesy?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="813acb6a488fae9536992aa4689bfef9"Chat shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to smile, and choked on a laugh. "No, it was just the right amount." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0639e51dc5cd0860b35635777b7324f8""Do you know him?" I asked, confused. Suddenly, my face flushed scarlet. "Please please please please em style="box-sizing: border-box;"please /emdon't tell him I said all that!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb35b8a8bec6ee0a6c01d95481ec41b""It sounds to me like he already knows," Chat Noir retorted with a wink. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac1669b70b8a7aad2bd253a165865969"I rolled my eyes and settled back into his arms. Despite the show of irritation, my heart sank when I realized he was right. "You're right. H- He- " em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He doesn't love me. /emI couldn't bring myself to say it. "Chat?" I said instead. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d627e711e8c43035a14b8b0e84814a41""Hm?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c24e30373356776c55e9661e2ef71a""Thank you. For ice cream. For cheering me up. You know, just... for everything." I spoke quietly, but I knew he heard me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a992e3d15c279a1d0e227327ea0172eb"Chat squeezed me the tiniest bit, a comforting gesture reminding me that if I fell off the bridge, he would catch me before I hit the water. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c347c172729b07b39ff8223701aa51eb""Any time, princess."/p 


End file.
